There are many flowable packaged substances or products on the market today offering many choices to consumers for personal care, oral care, and home care products. Such products may include without limitation body washes, liquid soap, body lotions, shampoos, conditioners, household cleaners, etc. Products within the same category are often available in a variety of formulations, colors, and/or fragrances adding to the type and number of products available. However, products are often packaged alone in a single container. Currently, if consumers want to experience more than one product at any time, several individual containers or bottles of products must generally be purchased and stored so that the desired product is available when needed. The purchase of many individual separate containers to obtain the variety of products desired may become a costly proposition and cumbersome to store.
An improved container is desired that provides multiple dispensable products or substances in a single convenient container.